In power management applications, a bridge network is often employed to manage and sequence power to a load, such as a motor. In safety-critical applications, isolation switches may be coupled between the bridge network and the load to enable the load to be disconnected from power under certain conditions, such as dangerous or otherwise unsafe conditions. Proper operation of the isolation switches is thus necessary to enhance safety.